Please Remember
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Tancred fell in love with a girl when he was 8.He forgot about that girl until he found something that she gave him the day he admitted his feelings.Now he needs to find this girl,who already escaped from him once and win her over once again.EMMAxTANCRED
1. preface

It was the day that changed him for life. The day that made him who he was, who he'd become. The day was nice, yet cold, since it was still early spring, he thought he remembered, when he was eight years old.

Everyday for that school year, he had been playing with the same girl on the playground. He never really could remember her name. She was just there, she was wonderful and made Tancred Torsson feel like special.

She was a little younger than he was, but she was absolutely beautiful. Even though Tancred was still in his "cooties stage", he couldn't help but have a crush on her. She was just that amazing.

He decided he would tell her something he thought he would never tell anyone in his life.

After he made this decision, he was sitting on the playground with her, on the swings. She looked very small and vulnerable that day. Her green eyes looked bigger and her blond hair looked brighter. Maybe it was just all in his imagination. "Hey, can I tell you something?" He asked her, leaning over to push her swing a little to get her full attention.

"Sure, what?" She responded with her voice like bells. This little girl meant everything to Tancred. She was the only one that knew he was going to become endowed soon and would eventually go to Bloor's Academy across town. He felt like he could tell her anything at all.

And he would.

"I, um, I think I love you," He said in a small voice, blushing slightly. He couldn't look at her face to see her reaction.

"Really? I think I love you too." He heard her jump off the swing and shuffle through the wood chips over to his. He jumped off his swing too, full of shock and stared at her smiling face.

"Wow," He didn't know what to say. He was surprised in himself that he'd even found the courage to say it. He felt so open and carefree, which he'd never felt before. He was more of a reserved person at that young age. She was the exact opposite, loud, noisy, and fun to be around.

The bell rang to call them inside for class.

"Here," The girl took off one of her mittens, "Keep this, so every time you feel sad, you can think of me." She began running off.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He called, clutching the mitten in his hand. He watched her hurry into the school, amazed. He felt on top of the world.

* * *

She never came back the next day, or the day after that, or ever. Tancred left that school soon after to go to Bloor's, and because she'd never returned, he'd forgotten all about his first love. And he wasn't aware that she was right under his nose.

* * *

**Okay, so if you want the first chapter, i want at least two reviews. I know i have a lot of stories to work on, but i'm taking a little break because of writers block to work on true romantic stories. This definitely is making my writers block better. I've also been really busy lately. I've started high school, and over the summer I volunteered at my church's day camp, so i've been so tired. But i think I'm finally back. i hope this story gets as much love as the first snow.**

**so press the magical review button!!  
it's right here!!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Chapter 1

The city she lived in was very big, but turned out to be small. She only believed this because at that moment she was sitting across from the boy who had told her he loved her many years before. And she still had the one mitten to prove it.

She'd felt horrible once she'd woken up from the hypnosis she was put in the night he told her his feelings. She'd been sent to live with the Moon's and had gone to a private school until only a couple years before, when she'd to Bloor's and had been woken up shortly after by Charlie Bone and his friends. And he had been one of them.

When she'd seen Tancred Torsson, she'd been amazed, and she also remembered he was endowed, but she now was, too. She was a bird; she could fly.

But he was different. He was a lot louder and goofier than he had been, and nothing seemed to get in his way. But he did tend to get in a soft state, she'd noted, and he looked exactly like he had on that day. She would wonder if he was thinking about her.

He didn't recognize her, though. She had made the mistake of never telling him her name. She also didn't act the same, just as Tancred didn't. She was quiet, a book worm, and was afraid of attention. The change had probably occurred sometime between her childhood and ending her life as Emelia Moon.

She was Emma Tolly now, though. She wasn't the mysterious girl in the playground or Emelia, she was Emma.

And he at least knew that. He knew who Emma was now, and she was afraid that that was all he'd ever know.

No one knew about her situation, not even her best friend Olivia Vertigo.

At that moment, he had the distant look on his face, but she realized it wasn't like he was thinking something. It was more as if he were trying to remember.

The truth was, Manfred had drained Tancred's memory of Emma with a trance. He knew there was something important about his life, but he just absolutely couldn't remember what it was. If he wasn't in the trance, he would have been able to tell who Emma was even when she was Emelia.

It was the trance, which had been put on Tancred only a year after Emma disappeared from his life, that kept the two apart. It was the trance that could save how much trouble came between finding Emma, who was now to shy too approach Tancred and tell him the truth.

They were in their art class, working on a drawing. Even though Tancred was normally in sculpting, he decided it would be best to be in this class for a while, and maybe his art would turn out better. He was sitting near Emma, across the table, looking towards the window. His blond hair was crackling with electricity and a slight breeze flew around the room. He was a storm monger, just like his father. This was the endowment he'd always been excited to have, but hardly had control over.

When they'd been kids, neither had any ideas Emma was endowed. That made Emma think that he immediately ruled Emma out as the girl on the playground. She hadn't known she was endowed then, but she'd been able to fly since she was two, which was why the Bloor's had wanted her so badly, and because they hated her father. Her case with Tancred was her worst case scenario and caused her to always worry. If only she knew the truth.

As she thought, she mindlessly began doodling on a page of her drawing book. It took her a few minutes before she realized she was drawing the Tancred she'd seen on that day, so innocent and adorable as a child. When she realized what she was doing, she looked up at Tancred, who was still staring into the distance and quickly ripped the page out, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it into the trash can a few feet away. He was looking at her strangely now.

"Why'd you do that, Emma?" He whispered as the teacher talked up front. Emma never saw anything in her art as a mistake. She would always try to make something better, never give up. He was confused.

"No reason," She turned to a new page and began sketching a robin.

"There's always a reason with you, Emma." She was surprised he knew her that well. He never seemed like he was the most observant person. This was definitely anti-Tancred. At least now it seemed that way. He'd been that way when he was a child. Maybe he still was the same person, except that person that she remembered was far down in his heart somewhere.

"There doesn't have to be," She felt herself blushing slightly, and she hated herself for it. Why did she have to become this way?

"Right," Tancred sighed, looking frustrated. The teacher was looking their way while she talked, with a look in her eye telling them to stop. Tancred nodded and she looked away. He looked back at Emma, "So what did you draw that you messed up so badly?" He wondered.

"Just a bird," She said slowly, not wanting her voice to betray her. She was afraid what he would do if he figured out what she drew. Since, apparently, he wouldn't think of her as the girl on the playground, he would think of her as some stalker, and she definitely didn't want that.

"You always try to fix your birds. You don't give up on them. You told me before that its wrong to throw away a bird on paper, because it's the same thing as throwing away anything that's messed up, even if it shouldn't be." He'd never fully understood what she'd meant when she said that, always confused by the wording, but he remembered it and decided it would be good to use Emma's one wit against her.

"You actually remember I said that?" She was surprised again.

"Yeah. It's interesting; totally Emma Tolly." He gave her a small smile.

Emma looked back down at her drawing book so he didn't see her blush.

"So, what was--" He started but was broken off by the sound of the teachers voice.

"Tancred Torsson, Emma Tolly, is there something more interesting over there than my lesson?" She asked. Emma felt herself slump in her seat as she heard her name. She hated getting called out on.

She shook her head in embarrassment and Tancred said, "No, ma'am,"

"Then I expect the both of you to listen, unless you want detention." She turned back to the class and began where she left off on the lesson.

Emma glanced up at Tancred as he sat back in his seat and looked at her curiously. He wanted to ask what is was again so badly, but he didn't want to risk getting himself, or Emma, detention.

Once the class was dismissed, Emma hurried away, making sure to go the opposite direction of where Tancred needed to go so he didn't ask again.

Life was difficult.

* * *

**i'm so happy i got 7 reviews on the last chapter!! lets see if you guys can do it again :D!!**

**So press the magical review button!!!!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	3. Chapter 2

For some reason, Tancred couldn't fall asleep that night. He tossed and turned for hours, but something was bugging him. His mind was somewhere other than sleep. It was searching. What it was searching for, though, Tancred wasn't sure.

There was something he was supposed to remember, something he absolutely needed to remember, but he couldn't think of what it was for the life of him.

The wind around the room woke some of the boys up occasionally. They would yell at Tancred, then turn over and fall back asleep. Lysander even yelled at him after a while.

Finally, at about three in the morning, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

And he heard a laugh.

It was a soft laugh, but it was important all the same. It was the laugh of a child, a girl, and it filled Tancred with bliss to hear it. There was an image coming into his mind along with the laugh, bright and blurry, but just before he picked out any fine details, the image and the laugh disappeared. He found himself in a depressed darkness.

He woke back up to realize he'd only been asleep for ten minutes. And now he wasn't even close to tired, but wide awake with the thought of being one step closer to finding what was so important to him but he couldn't think of.

After a couple hours, he jumped out of bed and began getting ready, making sure to look extra nice today, or at least as nice as he could look in the plain school uniform and with electrified hair that he couldn't keep himself composed enough to keep it down.

The other boys woke up slowly. Tancred patiently waited for Lysander to get ready, then they left their dorm to get breakfast. When they were down there, only a few people were there. They were early. Usually they were late, since Tancred could usually sleep all day long if he could, and so Lysander spent quite a while trying to get him up.

After they got their breakfast trays, the two boys sat down with Emma and her friend Jamie, who were always there early since both loved to get a good start on the day, or at least Emma did. Jamie usually looked miserable in the morning.

He was surprised he knew this about Emma. He wasn't observant and usually things just flew right over his head.

"Hey, guys," Emma smiled at them as they sat down. "You're here early. I'm surprised you're not still sleeping, Tancred,"

"I don't think Tancred fell asleep last night," Lysander said, almost bitterly.

Emma's heart skipped a beat as she heard that. Why couldn't he fall asleep? It was a long shot, but was he possibly thinking about her?

Tancred looked even more distant today than usual, staring down at his food with a look that showed he was thinking heavily on his face. He didn't look tired at all, Emma noted. He looked the exact opposite. What was wrong with him?

Emma and Jamie finished eating before the guys did, and headed towards their art lesson together, as usual. But even though it seemed like a usual routine, it didn't feel like the usual day.

Emma always wondered how Tancred couldn't remember her, even without a name. She still held some of her features from when she was a child. Was it possible for him to forget her? He was supposed to be in love with Emma, but he couldn't even remember it.

She glanced at her friend who looked a lot like her, with the same color hair and eyes and was about Emma's height. If Jamie looked like her, there was bound to be others. Maybe he just couldn't tell Emma was the girl he loved. Or maybe he believed that the girl he loved was someone else.

"Emma, are you okay?" Jamie asked as they arrived at the coatroom, taking their stuff and heading towards class.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking," She apologized as they entered their classroom, setting down their stuff on a table and sitting down in the chairs.

"So was I. Emma, may I ask you something?" Jamie wondered, looking straight at Emma, serious.

She nodded, "Sure, go ahead,"

Jamie looked slightly embarrassed as she cleared her throat to speak, "You, um, wouldn't mind if I asked Tancred out, would you? I've had a crush on him for a while. I really like him,"

Emma didn't know what to say at first. Jamie wanted to go out with Tancred, the boy she loved and who loved her. She didn't know what to do about that situation, so she shouldn't interfere with what could turn out to be good for Jamie and Tancred. "Why would I mind?"

"Well, Tancred's your friend, and I know you like him," She shrugged.

"I don't like him," Emma said, almost too quickly. How would she know that? She tried not to show her surprise, but she knew she was failing. She was good at art, not drama.

"Oh come on, Emma. It's obvious. Olivia and I picked up on it forever ago. We just never knew how to bring it up," Jamie said, "And I feel horrible for liking him, which is why I want your permission, Emma."

"It's fine. Go ahead and ask him out," Emma smiled supportively, just as Tancred walked into the room.

"I'll do it at our first break," Jamie grabbed all of her stuff and walked over towards another table with some more of her friends as Tancred neared the one where Emma sat.

"She never sits over here. Does she think I'm diseased or something?" Tancred chuckled, setting his stuff down and yawning.

"No, she just had friends other than me. She spends most of the day with me or Olivia, not her other art friends." Emma opened her sketchbook up to the picture of the robin she'd begun the day before and began adding details to the picture.

"I don't see why she wouldn't want to always hang out with you. You're amazing to be around," He didn't know what had possessed him to say that, but something had, and he didn't regret it one bit, for some reason. He was actually very pleased with himself for saying it for some reason.

Emma was shocked for a moment. Had he really just said that?

The teacher began her lesson then, so Emma didn't need to think of a response.

The lessons went by slowly until the first break. Once it came around, though, Emma and Jamie joined Olivia for a moment before Jamie spotted Tancred and hurried off.

"What's she up to?" Olivia wondered as Jamie caught Tancred's attention.

"She likes Tancred," Emma said quietly as she watched Tancred's face while Jamie asked the question. He didn't even seem phased by the idea of her being there.

"But you like him more. How can she do this?" Olivia seemed shocked, and glared at Jamie as she walked back over, with a triumphant smile on her face from Tancred's small shrug and distant "sure".

As the two girls met up, it looked like Jamie whispered something in Olivia's ear, which caused Olivia's anger to subside. They quickly rejoined Emma.

"I can't believe I'm dating Tancred Torsson," Jamie gushed, then glanced over at Emma's slightly disappointed face, "Oh, sorry, Emma."

"It's fine Jamie. I'm just glad you're happy." She sighed, "I've got some sketching to do for our drawing class," She began turning away, "I'll see you guys later,"

"Bye Emma!" Jamie called, but Olivia ran after her friend.

"Wait Emma," She grabbed the bird girls shoulder and stopped her in her tracks, "I know you're sad about this. Don't beat yourself up over this, okay? If you like him that much, why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't, Liv!" Emma hissed, not wanting anyone to catch their conversation.

"And why is that?" Olivia asked.

"Because he's dating Jamie now. It would be rude for me to tell him how I feel when he's dating one of my good friends." And I'm waiting for him to find out who I really am, was the added sentence she couldn't add, since Olivia didn't know about what had happened years before on a small playground on the other side of town.

"Whatever, Emma," Olivia sighed, apparently not knowing what to do next. She turned away and headed back towards Jamie. Emma swore she saw a smile on her best friends face.

As she headed into the building to work on her sketches, she wondered what was going on with Olivia.

* * *

**i only got 5 reviews for the last chapter, but that's still awesome!! keep the reviews coming guys. This is going to be a very good story, and these reviews make me want to update quicker, which means you know what happens sooner, so take those couple extra moments to review for your and the other reads of this stories sake. Okay then :D**

**So press the magical review button!!  
if you don't, you will probably get attacked by Charlie Bone  
fanfiction readers obsessed with TancredxEmma  
Or Jeffery, my giraffe  
:O===Q  
see he's not the happiest giraffe. he gets mad if people don't review my stories  
just warning you....  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	4. Chapter 3

That night as they sat in the King's Room, Tancred noticed Emma was acting very weird. Usually she would sit between him and Charlie, but now she was sitting between Charlie and Billy. It was odd, and totally unlike Emma. She always did the same thing.

But the next day on the bus, she sat in the front not even close to where she usually sat with Tancred, Lysander, and Jamie. As the bus reached Emma's stop, he almost jumped up from his seat to follow her off and ask what was wrong, then walk all of the way back to his home, but Jamie caught his arm, as if she knew what he was going to do and stood up instead. "Don't worry about it. She'll be fine," Jamie promised and hurried off of the bus after her friend.

"Why are you dating Jamie, Tancred?" Lysander, who also knew Emma liked his best friend, wondered as the bus pulled away. He also thought Tancred liked Emma, even though it wasn't as apparent as Emma's crush. Or maybe it was more than a crush. He'd always felt like there was something between them.

"Because she asked me out. It probably won't work out though," He was still thinking of that laugh. He'd heard it again when he'd been sleeping, and it made him doubt his relationship with Jamie. He knew that it had something to do with the childhood he vaguely remembered.

"Why?" Lysander wondered, "If you know it won't work out, then why are you getting her hopes up?" He couldn't understand where Tancred was coming from.

"I need to get her hopes up. I can't explain it, Lysander, but I need to. I need to date her."

"You mean use her?" Lysander asked.

Tancred shook his head, "No, it's not like that at all. I just said I can't explain it, Lysander. I know that I'm supposed to do this."

"Whatever," they had reached their bus stop and they got off. Lysander headed straight home and dialed Olivia's number. There was something going on, and he had no doubt in his mind that she had something to do with it.

* * *

"Emma!" Jamie called hurrying after her friend. "I know you're mad about me dating Tancred, but your drawing a lot of attention to yourself,"

Emma turned and faced Jamie, "I'm not mad your dating Tancred. I have my reasons for acting the way I do,"

"You're acting like you're Emelia Moon again. Emelia never conversed with people, didn't even know who Tancred Torsson was, and was always alone. Your beginning to act like that and Emelia Moon is not Emma,"

"It's not about Emelia Moon, Jamie. It's about who I was before I was Emelia Moon, the original Emma Tolly. I was a lot different than I am now, and I'm just starting to really realize it. I liked who I was before. I liked the way everything was," She'd reached the bookshop and was about to enter when Jamie caught her and turned her to face herself.

"What are you talking about, Emma?" Jamie wondered. She was very confused.

"You wouldn't understand, Jamie. It's very complicated." She turned away and grabbed for the door.

"It's about Tancred, isn't it?" Jamie asked, causing Emma to stop in her tracks, "You knew Tancred before you where Emelia Moon,"

"Good-bye, Jamie. I'll see you on Monday," Emma pushed open the door and entered the shop, leaving Jamie alone outside.

Jamie pulled out her cell phone and called her mom to come pick her up, then dialed Olivia's number and found that Olivia and Lysander had been worried about Lysander and Emma. Jamie began sharing every detail about what her master plan was.

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short, but this is all I need to put in it, so here it is!! think of it as a thanksgiving present!! (I was writing this while my mom is cooking our thanksgiving dinner) but yeah!!**

**and i'm so happy because I apparently have a biggest fan!!!!!!! and i'm not even a published author yet!!!! so thanks to the reviewer lovethestory for making me so happy!!! oh, and if any of you are interested in reading my actual stories that I'd want to get published when they're finished, head over to fictionpress . com and look up headindacloudzz (the site is set up exactly like fanfiction) i have a lot of stories, mostly about vampires and that supernatural stuff, which I'm into. so if your interested, look that up.**

**but still review!!!!  
Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I've been so stressed out this week  
with exams at school  
the reviews will make me feel so much better  
so press the magical review button so i can put up  
a longer and information filled chapter soon!!!!!!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	5. Chapter 4

"So, you don't really like Tancred?" Lysander wondered as him, Olivia, and Jamie talked about what was up between their friends.

"No, of course not. I don't know what Emma sees in him," Jamie answered, smiling, "But we need to try and get Tancred to see that it's Emma he wants, which means that I have to act as anti-Emma as possible. You have to make sure he doesn't break up with me, Lysander. It's for his and Emma's sakes."

"You're a devious girl, Jamie," Olivia smiled, "I thought I was the one to look out for before you came along. Why are you in art?"

"What can I say," Jamie shrugged, "I'm multi talented. But that doesn't matter right now. What I really want to know though is what Emma sees in him," She couldn't figure it out. She'd heard what Emma's type was, and it definitely wasn't Tancred. Emma was looking for someone sweet and sensitive, and that was as Tancred as a giraffe living in Antarctica. That was another mystery she needed to solve.

* * *

Emma was sitting behind the counter running the store for her aunt when the door opened and Tancred Torsson and his mother entered. She was slightly shocked to see Tancred, considering Tancred wouldn't even be caught dead in a library, much less a bookstore.

"Hello, Emma dear, is your Aunt in by any chance?" Mrs. Torsson wondered.

Emma nodded, "She's in the back sorting through some books,"

Mrs. Torsson thanked Emma and headed into the back, leaving Emma alone in the store with Tancred, "Why are you here?"

"My mom wouldn't leave me alone until I came with her. This is only one stop of the many we're taking today. I'm doing some clothes shopping with my mother later." He leaned against the counter across from Emma, making her blush.

"Oh," She didn't know what to say. Tancred always did this to her. "So, um, your dating Jamie?"

"Yeah, well she asked and I didn't feel like being rude and hurting her so I said yes. That's it. I don't really like her that much." He admitted.

"Then why are you dating her?" Emma asked.

"Like I said, I thought it would hurt her feelings Em. And I just feel like I need to. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Well try to explain it before I tell Jamie and you really do break her heart, Tancred. I'm a good friend to her. She's been by my side a little more than you have, Tancred. I'll tell her the truth if you don't try." Emma warned. It didn't sound like her, but she didn't feel like herself. She felt more like she did when she was younger, when she always threatened Tancred with something stupid if he didn't do what she asked. It felt like old times. "So?"

"I heard a laugh," Was all he said.

"Why would a laugh have anything to do with what your doing to Jamie?" Emma's eyes narrowed. She didn't understand at all.

"In my dream the night before we came down early for breakfast, I heard the laugh and I couldn't sleep. I'm doing this for the laugh. It was beautiful and was like bells. I'd never heard anything like it, but I felt like it was part of me. It sounded like a child's laugh."

Emma froze. It was her laugh he had heard that night. She'd been right. He had been dreaming about her, but she knew he didn't know it. "And you didn't see anything."

"There was a picture, but it was too blurry. It disappeared before I saw it."

"But how does this have anything to do with Jamie, Tancred?" She was getting exasperated. How had her childhood laugh brought him to do this?

"This is what I have to do to find it. It's the only way." He looked up at her and something crossed in his eyes that Emma knew Tancred wasn't even aware of. It was the look he gave her every day on the playground. He still loved Emma, but he didn't know Emma was Emma.

"If she comes crying to me, though, I'll have to hurt you." She went back to the Jamie subject.

"Wow Emma, I never knew you had a violent side." Tancred chuckled.

"They do say to watch out for the quiet one's." She blushed as their eyes met. Neither could turn away. She wanted to ask if he remembered her, but she couldn't bring herself to break the silence. She felt… something happening between them. She could see it in his eyes he was realizing this. He quickly turned away.

"Don't judge a book by his cover," He held up a funky looking book about odd herbs, which made Emma laugh. "It's probably very intelligible, you know."

"That's a big word, Tancred," Emma joked. She couldn't even make jokes around Olivia. But Tancred made her feel comfortable. In that moment, she felt like a young child again. She was the Emma Tancred had known, not the Emma who he knew now. She liked the old Emma better. She wanted to be the old Emma.

"I do slightly have a vocabulary, Emma. I'm not that stupid," He was playing along. He had a smug smile on his face.

"I never said you were stupid." She giggled as Tancred's mom retreated from the back room, with a couple books in hand.

"Come on, Tancred!" She called over her shoulder as she began leaving.

"I'll see you on Monday, Emma. Take care," He waved. Something in his stomach was fluttering, and he couldn't understand why. His head was in pain. His brain was working harder than it ever had before on something.

"You better take care of Jamie!" Emma yelled after him.

Tancred stopped for a second. Who was Jamie? Oh, yeah. The girl he was stupid enough to go out with. But now he couldn't break up with her. He looked through the window at Emma, who was now laughing with her aunt.

There was no way he could break up with Jamie without pushing Emma away from himself.

* * *

**Point of this chapter: Tancred has feelings for Emma, but he doesn't really know it, and Emma won't let him break up with Jamie without not being friends with him anymore, and he knows that's bad, so he's going to keep dating Jamie. sigh. so complicated. you'll figure out soon why he doesn't remember. in a future chapter, i'm going to add in a little story extra that explains a few things.**

**i got a very odd review. it's from supposedly a book editor. She rated this story a C compared to another story that she says is just like mine. Just to clear things up, is there another story like this one under the Charlie Bone catagory? I think not, so this shouldn't matter. another thing, if this is crappy, like all my charlie bone stories are to some extent, it is because i spend all of my time on the stories i'm actually going to work on to get published. and god, those stories are pretty dang good. the idea's are genious. these charlie bone fanfics are things i just do for others enjoyment and to pass some time for myself when i have writers block and so on. also, i'm only 14 frickin years old. of course my writings not going to be absolutely perfect, but i will make it so, since writing is the career i'm pursuing in the future.**

**At that, review at your own risk  
all type of review is welcome  
critisism, praise,  
but fyi, if you put something down that  
makes me kind of mad or pisses me off in some way  
or a review I love (like from my biggest fan ilovethestory!! :D)  
i will say something about it.  
check up for exhibit a. those are the reasons my stories  
are kind of crappy.  
deal with it.  
these aren't the stories i'm taking seriously.  
and "Book editor" which story are you thinking about publishing  
your killing me here  
but anyways, review.  
Jeffery the Giraffe is back from vacation  
(he went to Cancun. lucky duck lol)  
and he will go at all costs to get reviews  
so press the magical review button and you won't  
have to worry  
so press IT.  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	6. Chapter 5

Jamie called Tancred that night. She went on and on about fashion and other things Tancred could care less about hearing. She gave him no room to speak and she herself spoke for hours on end it seemed, until Tancred told her he had to go to bed, which he did. He was beat from the day. There was no way he could stop thinking about his conversation with Emma for some reason.

The week passed quickly, with Tancred barely ever getting mad, but getting very annoyed by Jamie. There were moments where he almost wanted to rip her head off, but then he'd glance around and see Emma and knew he couldn't. He'd gotten himself into a deep hole.

Tancred tended to sit with her at meals, even though he never really wanted to. Jamie dragged him around and treated him like her puppy dog.

On Friday while the two where sitting on the bus, just after Emma got off, Jamie leaned over and said to Tancred, "I don't want you to have an girl friends any more, Tancred."

Lysander behind them tried hard not to laugh at this, since this part was his idea and he thought Tancred would go just so over-the-top right then and there that the bus would be ripped to shreds in seconds. Tancred just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I've always had friends that were girls. What's the problem?" He didn't really have many, but he had some.

"Well, you're a very good looking guy Tancred. You never know what could happen. As long as you're dating me, I don't want you to have any girl friends." Jamie hissed. That girl seriously should have been in drama.

"Jamie, I won't cheat on you and you know it. I'm a better person that that." Tancred clenched his teeth, trying not to let his temper slide.

"But you could slip one day, especially with a certain friend or two of yours. I'm your girlfriend, Tancred. I'm the only girl in your life now other than your mother."

The bus stopped at Jamie's stop, much to Tancred's relief. He didn't know if he could speak to her without blowing her all the way to Antarctica. Why had he ever said yes to her when she asked him out? She was just out to ruin his life.

"Are you okay Tancred?" Lysander leaned forward and asked. "I heard what she told you. What a shame. Now you can't be friends with all of your girl friends, especially Emma."

"I know. She's been my best girl friend, even though we don't really talk much. She just gets me. It's hard to explain. I just hate the fact that I'm trying to give Jamie a chance, for Emma's sake, I might add, and she's just ruining it every second she's with me. I don't even know what to do anymore. I want my life back and around her, that's not going to happen."

"Wow, sorry to hear that, Tancred." Lysander hurried off of the bus at his stop. He didn't know if he could last for another second without laughing.

When Tancred walked into his house, he went straight up to his room and stood there for a moment, looking around him. He tried to calm down, but it didn't work and he instead found himself blowing his room to pieces out of anger.

For hours he just sat with his back against the wall, his hands gripping his wildly electrified hair out of stress and watching the room tear apart. Why was he letting some bratty girl do this to him? Tancred was never one to be pushed around, but he was giving into everything she said. He couldn't understand why this was affecting him so horribly.

He wanted to call Emma and talk to her. She always kept a clear head and helped him clear his sometimes as well. She was also friends with Jamie and knew her very well. As he stood up to go get a phone, though, he looked down at the floor and saw a little mitten on the floor.

It was a child's mitten, a young child's, and it hadn't been Tancred's. He'd never worn purple mittens in his life, so why was there one on his floor, drawing Tancred to it like a magnet. He picked it up and examined it. As he touched it, he felt his face light up. It made him smile for some reason.

He didn't feel like himself for a moment. He felt like he was in a dream; in the same dream he'd had the night he'd barely slept. That little, light laugh filled his ears, but again he couldn't bring up the picture of where the laugh was from.

His heart was jumping in his chest as he stared at the little mitten. It was from that time, that gap in his memory, he knew, but how had he forgotten a whole chunk of his memory, and an important one at that. Hearing that laugh, seeing this mitten, made him feel so different, unlike what he was used to. It was an ultimate feeling he could never remember feeling but because he had in fact felt it before, he knew exactly what it was.

He had been in love with the little girl that had possessed this mitten. And it definitely wasn't Jamie, so who was it?

* * *

She could never bring herself to get rid of the mitten she'd kept from when she was a child. Somewhere inside Emma, she knew Tancred still had its match somewhere, even if he didn't know it. It was her declaration of love to him from that day so long ago, that day she'd last seen Tancred as that quiet, shy child that he no longer was.

He had barely talked to her all week. Every time she had the chance to, Jamie had pulled him away, not that Emma really ever had a chance to talk to Tancred anyways. But lately, she'd felt a connection with him. It was the one they'd had before, when they were children. Tancred was beginning to realize it was Emma, even if he didn't fully realize it. Their relationship could never fade. There was no way it should have stayed hidden inside them as long as it had.

Staring at the mitten she realized something. How had he totally forgotten about her? She'd been examining pictures earlier that day and had decided she looked almost exactly the same, just taller. And she had recognized Tancred just by face when she'd come to Bloor's as Emma Tolly for the first time. Someone had to have messed with Tancred's memory. It had to be the only way he could ever forget her.

He'd dreamt of her laugh, though, and had almost seen a day on the playground with Emma, she assumed. He was remembering. It would only take time though. She also knew exactly why Tancred's memory had been wiped clean of her and exactly who did it.

* * *

**YESS!! I finally updated. I'm so very very sorry. i've just been busy with school and stuff. I'll update sitting ducks sometimes in the next week... i hope. well. i guess that's all i have to say, so until next chapter (which i'll try to put up within the next month)!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!!  
And I'm sorry this chapter is so short  
at least I think it's short  
but I was just having trouble  
coming up with stuff I guess  
So press the magical review button :D  
l  
l  
l  
V **


	7. Chapter 6

It was now Monday. Jamie was already hounding Tancred for not calling her that weekend before he even walked into the school. He ignored her as best he could and looked around him as they entered the hall, Jamie quieting instantly. The person he wanted to talk to was across the hall, and there was no way he could get his attention.

Jamie left him to go with Emma in the coatroom to get to their first class and Tancred turned to Lysander. "I can't stand her much longer. She's so annoying and clingy." He dug around in his bag for a pencil, but couldn't find one. He dumped some of the things out, found the pencil, and began putting everything back in.

"Then just break up with her, Tancred. It's that simple." Lysander rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not," Tancred picked up the mitten he'd packed, since he couldn't stop staring at it and thinking about it, and looked at it.

"What's that, Tancred?" Lysander wondered, looking over Tancred's shoulder in confusion. Why did he have a little kid's mitten?

Tancred didn't answer the question, but instead said, "Jamie's not right for me at all. I just might end it with her today, no matter what Emma does."

"Why do you care what Emma thinks?" Lysander watched the way Tancred carefully tucked the mitten away into his bag. He didn't know his best friend could care so much for an inanimate object.

"She doesn't want me to break Jamie's heart, or she'll…. I don't know what she'll do, but she won't talk to me anymore. I don't think it can get worse than that."

Lysander smiled. Tancred was finally realizing his feelings for Emma. He couldn't live without her. "I think breaking up with Jamie is the best thing for you. You know just as well as I do that Emma will forgive you. You two are friends, and good ones at that." Tancred smiled, "So anyways, Tancred, what's with the mitten?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly, "But it's why I absolutely have to break up with Jamie. I brought it to see if Gabriel could tell me something about it. I tried to catch him this morning, but he was across the hall and I couldn't get his attention without getting detention."

"Ask him tonight. Did you forget he's in our dorm room?"

"Oh, right. Good thing you're my best friend. I don't what I'd do without you, Sander."

* * *

"So, can you do it Gabriel?" Tancred asked hopefully after explaining his situation. He hadn't broken up with Jamie yet like he'd planned, just because he wanted his answers first.

"Of coarse, Tancred. Just give me the mitten. I'll try my hardest."

Tancred grabbed the mitten from his pocket and handed it to Gabriel. It took Gabriel a moment to figure out how to get the tiny mitten on his hand ("Tancred," He'd said, "I thought mittens had five fingers." That actually made Tancred feel like the smart one for a second.)

Tancred crossed his fingers as Gabriel closed his eyes and began to feel what was in the mitten. Gabriel's usually tense self relaxed a little and a small smile crept onto his face. The glove held such a feeling, one that Gabriel had never before felt. It was such a happy feeling that made you want to laugh, yet cry because it was a happiness that held much emotion. Where had he felt this feeling before though? It had been very recently while he had been checking a piece of clothing for someone, an old scarf, but who had it been?

"This person is in love. They're extremely happy and still are." Gabriel told Tancred, handing the mitten back. "They're very close, though. I remember that feeling I got from somewhere."

"You don't know who it is? I need to know, Gabriel. They had a laugh like bells that made my insides turn and…. and…." He couldn't put it into words, and he knew that Gabriel knew that.

"Eventually, you'll find her. Like I said, this person is in love, which means they are still in love with you. They won't be able to keep quiet for long about it I bet." Gabriel couldn't understand how anyone could love Tancred, but he didn't linger on it. It wasn't his problem.

"Thanks a load, Gabriel. I hope your right." He stuffed the mitten back into his pocket.

* * *

She didn't know where she'd gotten the guts to sneak out of bed that night, but she'd done it. Emma was now sneaking through the castle towards the Bloor's rooms; or, more importantly, towards Manfred's. She knew exactly what happened through these years.

After he'd hypnotized Emma into being Emelia Moon (A/N: I'm making it after they were like seven or eight or whatever. It's my fanfic!), Manfred had erased just about everyone's memories that contained Emma. This included Tancred, the little boy who Emma loved from the playground. But much like her hypnosis, Tancred was starting to break out of his. Day by day, he was remembering her more she knew. Now she just had to deal with Manfred and what he did.

She froze outside of his door, suddenly not sure what she was going to do when she entered. Was she going to peck him to death or whatever? That was her only choice.

Her fingers had just begun to sprout feathers when an arm grabbed her elbow, causing the process to reverse as her hands became normal again. She looked up to see Dr. Bloor standing over her, a grimace on his face.

"What do we have here? Ms. Emma Tolly all by her lonesome in my families castle at night." He knelt down to be on her level. "This is a very stupid move Ms. Tolly."

"I was going to …" She couldn't find the words and gulped down her entire vocabulary into her stomach.

"Going to what? You could never harm my son. You're a stupid girl for trying." His grip on her arm tightened as Manfred's door opened behind her and there stood the scowling young man. "What are we going to do with her Manfred?"

"You're going to do nothing with me!" Emma found her voice and fought to break Dr. Bloor's grasp, but Manfred grabbed her open arm. His fingers burned her endowed skin and caused her to groan in pain and fall to the floor. "I know what you did to Tancred Torsson, Manfred." She whimpered through her tears of pain.

"What? I made him forget you. He wasn't the only one." Manfred chuckled darkly.

"But he was the only important one! You took him from me, Manfred. How could you be so cold hearted?"

"Cold hearted? I didn't know I even had a heart." He said sarcastically.

Emma took the moment to jump up and try to run, but Manfred was quicker and grabbed her by both of her arms, dragging her back, his fingers tight against her skin. She screeched in pain.

"Shut up!" Manfred threw her over to the side, causing her body to collide with the stone wall. The wall was so close to the stairs that she ricocheted off and tumbled halfway down before her half-conscious body grabbed onto one of the upper stairs. She stopped only for a moment before her body lost consciousness and she tumbled down the rest of the staircase, luckily with only a sprain, a gash in her head, burns on her arms, and cuts and bruises just about everywhere else.

"I don't believe that was necessary, Manfred. I'll take her down to the infirmary. She may have to be sent home tomorrow." Dr. Bloor began moving towards her body, but his son stopped him.

"She knows the truth, dad. She'll try to do something about it."

"Manfred, it was only a matter of time. And I've watched that Tancred boy for a while. He remembers everything subconsciously. Hypnotizing doesn't exactly make you forget everything, it just covers up the truth."

* * *

**Well then. Sorry for those of you who are fans of Sitting Ducks. I decided I want to get this story out of the way before I continue on with it. But no need to worry, or maybe you should, because there is only 2 more chapters left of this story... or maybe three, but it'll probably be just two.**

**So.... review your hearts out please!  
I'm going to have a snow day coming up in a couple days  
Then a 5 day school break coming up so I've got  
plenty of time to update  
But you need to press the magical review button!!  
it's right here  
l  
****l  
l  
V **


	8. Chapter 7

At breakfast the next day, Tancred finally did it. He broke up with Jamie. It made him so relived. He didn't understand why he'd stayed with her for so long.

"Why are you breaking up with me, Tancred? I think I deserve to know why." Jamie wondered, not as the prissy Jamie she'd been acting as, but as the true Jamie, Emma's friend. Had he realized his feelings for her yet?

He thought he should tell her the truth. She did deserve it he had to admit. He pulled the mitten out of his pocket and showed it to her. "It's all because of this."

"A mitten?" She almost didn't believe it. What did a mitten have to do with anything? "I thought it was because of the way I was acting."

"Oh, no, that was part of the reason. It's just that this mitten belongs, or belonged, to the person I think I'm in love with. I couldn't carry on our relationship if I didn't think it was going to go anywhere." Tancred admitted and smiled at the little mitten. "And I don't care how long it's going to take me to find this girl, but I'll do it."

Jamie smiled at him. The look in his eyes, the way he was speaking wasn't like the Tancred she'd known over the past couple of years. This was different, the real Tancred hidden under the obnoxious, stormy layers inside of him. She also knew that the girl he was in love with was in fact Emma now. She'd seen the mittens missing match in Emma's room before. Now she just had to wait for Tancred to see it. It couldn't take long now. But she couldn't stand to wait. She had to tell him. She was about to open her mouth to do so when Lysander ran in.

"Guys!" He arrived at the pair breathing heavily. "Something horrible has happened to Emma! Olivia caught me in the hall and told me Emma never came back last night."

"What do you mean 'came back'? Where did she go?" Tancred wondered.

"She went to go see Manfred. That's what Olivia said, at least. Manfred harmed her Tancred, I think. She was talking so fast I couldn't catch most of it. I think she's in the infirmary or heading home or something." He said in a rush.

Jamie and Tancred exchanged looks and stood up from their seats. "We'll head down that way and see. If she's not there, we'll just have to hope for the best." Tancred told Jamie, who nodded in agreement.

They began to leave the cafeteria.

"Why do you think she went to go and see Manfred in the middle of the night, of all people?" This completely stumped her, out of everything Emma did, why this? She was usually so easy to figure out.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good. If he really did hurt her, he's not going to make it out of this week unharmed I can bet you." He was literally steaming.

"Why do you care about Emma so much?" Jamie asked, hoping out of her questions he would see the truth. "You barely talk to her and everything."

"I don't have a clue, honestly. I guess it's just because when I do talk to Emma, she helps me. She's just so level headed it's amazing. How can I not care? If Emma wasn't around, who knows what kind of stupid mistakes I'd make."

"I see," Jamie smiled and cleared her throat. "Um, Tancred, I'm really sorry about the way I acted while we were dating. It's not like me at all. I hope we can be friends still."

Tancred stopped outside of the infirmary to look at her, deciding. "Of coarse Jamie. I'd be completely stupid not to want to be your friend still."

She grinned and they looked into the infirmary, where the nurse told them Emma had indeed gone home first thing after the incident with Paton Yewbeam. She had no information on how Emma had gotten into her state, but it wasn't pleasant. Her left wrist was sprained slightly; she had bruises and cuts over her whole body, and nasty burns on her arms.

After hearing that, Tancred knew that no doubt Manfred was responsible. He spent the day getting calmed by Lysander and Jamie so he didn't pounce at Manfred, but he found it difficult to do once her was in homework, with Manfred sitting at the head of the table, ordering everyone around.

"Torsson, keep that wind under control!" He snapped at Tancred. This was as composed as he got in his current state, so the wind did not stop, only intensified as Tancred thought over what he could do to Manfred. "Torsson, did you hear me?"

His eyes snapped up to look at Manfred. "I heard you, but I'm not going to listen."

"And why is that?" Manfred wondered, temper short. "Are you just feeling disappointed because your little group of friends is one person short. Tolly will be fine."

"You hurt her, Manfred! We all know it was you! She had burn marks on her arm, like hands, the nurse told me. It had to have been you!" He snapped. "It disgusts me how you can be so calm and cruel after doing something as monstrous as that."

"Tancred, I think your storms are getting to you inside. I wouldn't do that to anybody. My father would never let me. I guess all of you endowed have to be treated as equals or whatever." Tancred could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"You hurt her because she knew something you didn't want her to know. You wanted her to keep quiet. What was it?" The wind had grown so strong that everyone's books had swirled off the table and were flying into the air. They all watched the two in confusion.

"It wasn't anything. I found Tolly at the bottom of a set of stairs in the middle of the night. I don't know what she had been doing. It's not my problem, and it's not yours either. Just get back to work."

He clenched his hands into a fist and gritted his teeth as he strengthened his wind so much that the table flew perpendicular to the way it had been and towards the wall behind Manfred. It took him with it and pinned him against the wall. "I don't appreciate the fact your lying to me." He hissed.

"You… your…." He struggled to talk and looked at Tancred, then chuckled darkly. "I remember you that day. So weak, young." He was on the verge of consciousness the table blocking his breathing. "You'll get expelled for this, Torsson." He said weakly.

"It's too late for that. I'm gone." Tancred stormed out of the room just as Manfred lost consciousness. He marched all of the way to the entrance of the school, blowing down the door and trashing the inside of the building all the while. In the morning he would go see Emma.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but the next is the last, and this leads up to it, so it had to go in. I really enjoyed this story. It's sad to see it ending...**

**Oh, hey so you guys that were fans of my story "the first snow" i hope you know it was nominated for a fanfiction award, the UFO award thing, but it's the only one nominated in the charlie bone category, which is good but not good. See, there has to be 3 in each category for it to go into best fandom voting thing, and since mines the only one in the category, it can't go any farther than the nomination round. but i guess i win at heart :D. thanks to all the supporters of that story!**

**oh, and my profile picture is now going to be the thing i got for my story getting nominated. it's so cool i got a badge for it :D.**

**I'm so thankful to all my reviewers  
who need to review right now especially  
even if you don't usually review  
just because its almost over  
I'll try to put the FINAL chapter up soon  
so review!!!!  
l  
l  
l  
V **


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, before I start this chapter, let me warn you that I found a way to extend this story for maybe a few more, or maybe a lot more, chapter (* receives cheers from her fans*). But let me warn you , you may not be happy with it AT ALL. As a matter of fact, you may want to do some things... like maybe kill me. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! but it's a very unexpected twist and it makes me feel a little better.**

* * *

Tancred couldn't have gone to see if Emma was okay in the state he was in. After he'd left Bloor's, he'd headed home, much to his parent's surprise, and stumbled into his bed.

He fell asleep instantaneously. As he slept, he dreamt. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. A memory he hadn't been able to remember after all of these years.

The laughing began the dream, followed by the distorted picture, like all the times before. This time, though, the sound of children playing became apparent as Tancred recognized the picture as a playground. He looked around him as he because aware he was in a child's body and caught sight of a little girl sitting on the swing set to his left, waving at him with little purple mittens. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blond, her eyes a lovely blue. How had Tancred not realized who he was still in love with? She still looked exactly the same.

He woke up at midnight and wasn't able to fall asleep. He didn't know what he would do now. Would he go talk to Emma?

He had to. He had to tell her he was sorry, that he loved her. But it would be hours before daylight broke and he could leave the house. Nervously, he paced around his room, his nerves getting the best of him. His room was spiraling around him and he could hear thunder and rain outside his trembling windows. His parents were ignoring this, assuming that once again he'd had a fall out with Lysander that kept him from being at school. How wrong they were.

* * *

The storm he'd brewed that night had turned into an uneasy sprinkle that showered over the city. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to stop. He endured it by pulling his hood over his head as he moved towards Ingledew's, where he was sure Emma would be resting from her injuries.

When he entered the shop, though, Julie Ingledew told him that Emma had gone out about an hour before. He asked her where she'd gone, but Julie had not a clue. There was an odd look in her eyes, as if there was something she wasn't telling Tancred. He hadn't noticed the sign in front of the shop that told Ingledew's customers that the store would no longer be in service in that city.

Felling dejected, he plopped down onto a curb and covered his face with his hands. Where could Emma be? He had to talk to her. He had to get his feelings out, be with her like he was supposed to for all of this time. He had to make things right; fix the past he'd been taken away from. He had to continue what the two had found on the playground.

Tancred realized suddenly where Emma was. He stood and sprinted over just a few more streets, where an old school stood which had long gone out of business. The playground sat, rusting in its misery of lack of use. The rain pattered over it, making the scene almost sad.

As he came into view of the playground, he became aware of the soft creek of a lone swing swaying back and forth. He stopped right at the playground entrance to see the back of Emma moving her swing without taking her feet off the ground. When she was little, she'd done that as a sign she wanted to be pushed, so she could fly, she'd told Tancred once. Did she still need that now that she could turn into a bird?

He moved as quietly as he could behind her. Once he'd reached the swing, he put hands on either side of the rusty chain holding the swing up and pushed. Emma didn't even look back at him.

"Oh, Tancred." She muttered, her voice low and pain-filled. "I didn't think you'd come down here." She stopped the swing, but Tancred didn't try to push her again. He noticed her right arm was in a sling, but couldn't see anything from the back view he was getting.

"Of coarse I'm down here, Emma. Why wouldn't I be?" He wondered. There was something odd going on with Emma.

"You're supposed to be at school. It's only Wednesday." she told him.

"I heard about what Manfred did to you. I left the school because he was probably going to give me detention for eternity after I pinned him to the wall with the table in the Kings Room." He expected her to laugh at this, but she didn't. "Emma, I remember what I told you on the playground now." He smiled hopefully, only to not receive an answer. He fished the purple mitten out of his pocket. "Emma, I remember that I love you and that you're the only girl for me." Still no response. "Emma. Emma?"

Emma stood from the swing and turned to face him. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes that kept spilling over and a horrible gash on her forehead. In her jacket, Tancred couldn't see her other wounds, but they were there. She held the other mitten in her left hand. She extended that hand, holding the mitten towards Tancred. "Take this."

"Why, Emma?"

She took another step towards him, still holding the mitten out. He took it, finally. "Emma, what's the matter? Why are you giving this to me? Emma, I love you. I finally realize that. Don't you love me too?"

More tears ran down her face. "You took to long to figure it out, Tancred. Because of what happened at Bloor's, I'm moving to the United States with my Auntie. There's a nice little school there that's like Bloor's, but the people who run the school are actually human, are actually people. I'm never going to come back Tancred. And because of that, I can't love you."

* * *

**Like I said up at the top PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The future chapters will deal with Tancred dealing with losing Emma after he realizes he loves her and Emma dealing with what she did to Tancred and adjusting to life in America. When I first thought of that twist for this chapter right before i started righting this morning, it was originally going to be Tancred who moves away because he got expelled from Bloor's for what he did to Manfred, but this just seemed a little better in a way.**

**So please review  
And don't kill me  
I know you guys want to read future chapters  
and future stories  
so you can't kill me  
or you'll loose my genius (haha)  
so press the magical review button.  
l  
l  
l  
V **


	10. Chapter 9

"_And because of that, I can't love you."_

* * *

Tancred's storm that night rained that line. He'd held off the rain until he knew Emma's plain was out of the country, at least, then let it rip, releasing it like whole ocean's where coming down at one time. Streets were flooding horribly.

His parents tried to talk to him through the door, but he did not listen, could not respond. He only sat on his mattress of his surprisingly calm room with his head pressed into it and tears, yes, tears, flowing from his eyes.

* * *

"_And because of that, I can't love you."_

* * *

But she did anyways. She loved Tancred with all her heart and soul and being, but couldn't put the pain of them of being such a long distance away. It tore her to shreds thinking about Tancred's face when she'd told him. He looked like a statue, still and lifeless. She couldn't take it, so she ran past him and to her home, where Julia and Paton were waiting. (A/N: Paton's going with them. I decided this because Ms. Jenni N. brought up a good point. We can't separate Julia and Paton! So it's turning out like this)

The cab was just pulling up as she arrived. Her aunt and soon-to-be husband began loading their luggage into the cab. Everything else was getting sent to them at a later date.

The plane ride took a long time, but Emma didn't notice. She couldn't get Tancred off her mind. He was the only one she'd told about her sudden departure of the country. She hadn't even told Olivia or Jamie. What she couldn't believe was that everything had happened just the way she'd always hoped, but she'd just let it slip through her fingers. Tancred loved her. That was her biggest dream, for him to realize that. But now that he had, it only seemed like it was a nightmare, torturing her ruined spirit and cursing her.

Love.

I love Tancred Torsson.

She said this to herself as the plane rode through the sky. She'd done this many times before, but knowing how he felt about her in return made the words fit and completed Emma. They were the piece to the puzzle she'd always been missing.

The plane landed in an airport just outside of a city in Michigan (A/N: had to put my home state in there XD). Julia was moving her bookstore here and had rented out a building to do this, with a little apartment up on top, much like the one back where they'd lived before. Stepping inside, Emma thought it looked much like the one back there, too.

It was now Thursday. On Monday, Emma would start at the Fletcher School for the Fine Arts. Much like Bloor's, it took in endowed students. From what Emma was told by Paton, who had done much research on the school, there were only five other endowed, most of them Emma's age, maybe a year older or younger. All were on the same side, no fights between them. No drama to ensue.

Today was Thursday.

Yesterday was Wednesday.

On Wednesday Tancred had told her he loved her.

On Wednesday, she'd told him she couldn't love him back.

It took until Thursday for Emma to realize what she'd done.

It would take a lifetime to get over this decision.

* * *

"_And because of that, I can't love you anymore"_

_

* * *

_

It rung in their heads simultaneously for days as they sulked in their beds, ignoring the knocks on their doors and worries from their friends. They would come to on Monday, each deciding to pretend nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. it's just like a filler so you can see what's to come. Next is Monday and with Emma i have put in a twist you will either hate me for or think is utterly ridiculous considering I've used it in this story already haha... can you guess what it is?**

**And I put in my home state but I'm not naming a city, following Jenni Nimmo and how she didn't name her city in the charlie bone books.. i wouldn't be able to think of a name, anyways. I definitely wouldn't want to use my city. that would be insane.**

**Okay, so on a completely different note, i just put up a poll on my profile for my writing purposes when it comes to my original writing. It's asking what sort of stories/ genres you are interested in. If you can't reach the poll/want to tell me what you like that's not on the poll/ like something very specific, tell me in a review please.**

**So on that note  
REVIEW!!!!!  
l  
l  
****l  
V **


	11. Chapter 10

"_And because of that, I can't love you."

* * *

_

Tancred's storm that night rained that line. He'd held off the rain until he knew Emma's plane was out of the country, at least, then let it rip, releasing it like whole oceans where coming down at one time. Streets were flooding horribly.

His parents tried to talk to him through the door, but he did not listen, could not respond. He only sat on his mattress of his surprisingly calm room with his head pressed into it and tears, yes, tears, flowing from his eyes.

* * *

"_And because of that, I can't love you."

* * *

_

But she did anyways. She loved Tancred with all her heart and soul and being, but couldn't put the pain of them of being such a long distance away. It tore her to shreds thinking about Tancred's face when she'd told him. He looked like a statue, still and lifeless. She couldn't take it, so she ran past him and to her home, where Julia and Paton were waiting. (A/N: Paton's going with them. I decided this because Ms. Jenni N. brought up a good point. We can't separate Julia and Paton! So it's turning out like this)

The cab was just pulling up as she arrived. Her aunt and soon-to-be uncle began loading their luggage into the cab. Everything else was getting sent to them at a later date.

The plane ride took a long time, but Emma didn't notice. She couldn't get Tancred off her mind. He was the only one she'd told about her sudden departure of the country. She hadn't even told Olivia or Jamie. What she couldn't believe was that everything had happened just the way she'd always hoped, but she'd just let it slip through her fingers. Tancred loved her. That was her biggest dream, for him to realize that. But now that she had, it only seemed like it was a nightmare, torturing her ruined spirit and cursing her.

Love.

I love Tancred Torsson.

She said this to herself as the plane rode through the sky. She'd done this many times before, but knowing how he felt about her in return made the words fit and completed Emma. They were the piece to the puzzle she'd always been missing.

The plane landed in an airport just outside of a city in Michigan (A/N: had to put my home state in there XD). Julia was moving her bookstore here and had rented out a building to do this, with a little apartment up on top, much like the one back where they'd lived before. Stepping inside, Emma thought it looked much like the one back there, too.

It was now Thursday. On Monday, Emma would start at the Fletcher School for the Fine Arts. Much like Bloor's, it took in endowed students. From what Emma was told by Paton, who had done much research on the school, there were only five other endowed, most of them Emma's age, maybe a year older or younger. All were on the same side, no fights between them. No drama to ensue.

Today was Thursday.

Yesterday was Wednesday.

On Wednesday Tancred had told her he loved her.

On Wednesday, she'd told him she couldn't love him back.

It took until Thursday for Emma to realize what she'd done.

It would take a lifetime to get over this decision.

* * *

"_And because of that, I can't love you anymore"

* * *

_

It rung in their heads simultaneously for days as they sulked in their beds, ignoring the knocks on their doors and worries from their friends. They would come to on Monday, each deciding to pretend nothing had ever happened.

* * *

The school wasn't like Bloor's at all. It just seemed much more loose and free. There weren't capes forced onto the children's shoulders or even assigned rooms to eat meals. Also, it wasn't an overnight school. You came and went everyday. Emma found this as relief. Here, they didn't have the two hours of homework in the King's Room, but they had an hour of homeroom in a regular class, all six endowed together at the end of the day.

Emma anticipated this as she walked down the lively hall to her first class, a drawing class, which she could not find. She stopped in the middle of the hall to find some type of teacher to help her. Just as she'd done so, she began walking away, and she'd collided with someone and stumbled to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Said someone with the American accent she would never grow used to. She looked up and past the fluorescent lights that hung in the locker-lined hall and swore she was seeing Tancred. Quickly she stood up and looked closer. No, it wasn't him. Of course it wouldn't be him. But he did have a Tancred-like face and the same abnormally spiky hair. It was rather odd. "Um, are you new?" He asked when he became aware of her staring and the fact he hadn't seen her before. She was rather pretty.

"Yeah." She folded her sweatshirt covered arms across her chest, hoping he didn't notice much of the other injuries. The most serious ones were hidden in the sweatshirt. "Just came from a school much like this one in Britain, actually." Well, not much like this one, but it had the same principles to it. She didn't say that, though.

"Oh, from Britain? That's quite a long move. You must be extremely talented if you had to come to a school all the way in the United States." He had a smug smile. "I'm pretty talented too, but not in one of these artsy ways."

"I'm an okay drawer, if that's what you mean."

"Oh, do you have your schedule? I wonder if we have any classes together." She pulled it out and handed it to him. "You're actually in most of my classes." He took a closer look at the paper. "And you're endowed, I see."

She shrugged, "It's nothing much. I just turn into birds, is all. My friends back home did really cool things. One of them could bring up whole storms with the flick of his wrists." Emma had no clue why she'd brought up Tancred. Now her heart ached as she thought of that look he'd get when he would conjure up the storms. Even if he was mad, the look was a peaceful one that was permanently imbedded into Emma's heart.

"No way. Your friend has the same endowment as me." The boy laughed slightly. "I didn't think that was possible. Is he descended from Thor, too?"

She shrugged, "He might be. I think I can remember him bragging about it once or twice."

He laughed, an oh-so-familiar laugh. Those two had to be related closer than being a descendent from Thor. Maybe they were cousins. Yes, they had to be. She snapped her attention back when she realized he'd just asked her a question and was waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I wanted to know what your name is. By the way, I'm TJ Grayling."

"Emma Tolly."

"Emma." He smiled as he said it. "It's a nice name. It's got a very nice ring to it."

A bell rang behind them.

"We'd better get to class." TJ grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. He didn't see her blush furiously, or see her scowl at herself for doing so. This wasn't Tancred. But he sure was starting to make her feel better. As long as TJ was around, she didn't hurt as much at the thought of the boy she loved, but could never have.

* * *

Tancred was abnormally quiet on Monday morning, much to everyone's surprise. They were also surprised to hear that Emma had left to the United States. Manfred broke the news at homework that night, with a slight taste of pleasure. Of course he was happy to see another of the good endowed go.

All week he was silent unless spoken to. On Wednesday, though, he broke. And Lysander was the one who picked up the pieces and helped Tancred through.

* * *

**oh dang guys, sorry i didn't update in, like, forever. I've been working like mad on an original story and totally ignored my fanfiction account. thanks for those of you who have reviewed and brought me back here so i could please you with my story. I have the feeling that after this fanfiction is done, you guys won't see much more of me. I'm not so much into fanfiction any more. I like writing my originals. But I do have an awesome idea for another tancredxEmma fanfic, so pray i don't give up lol.**

**So review if you want to know how the conversation between  
Tancred and Lysander goes.  
****There's two more chapters after this one  
and i'm getting out of school in a week  
so i'll have plenty of free time to write it  
****now press the magical review button  
and all your tancredxEmma dreams will come true :D  
****l  
****l  
l  
l  
V **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so I started to write the chapter that was supposed to go before this one, and totally didn't know how to write it. So i'm just going to explain what happened before this that I chose not to write:**

**So in Tancred and Lysander's talk, Tancred talks about he's so confused about what to do, and when he asks Lysander, he says "what do you think you should do?" and the scene ends.**

**And then after that you get a bonding scene with Emma and TJ, where Emma realizes she only likes TJ because he reminds her of Tancred, and she tells him that and explains it to him how she feels for Tancred. And TJ totally understands and is cool with it.**

* * *

As Emma walked up to her house after another long day of school, she swore she heard someone call her name. Looking behind her, she saw no one. But that voice had sounded so familiar, almost like…

And suddenly Tancred was standing down the street, looking at her with a wide grin on his face. "Emma!" He called again, and hurried up to her, collecting her in a hug.

"Tancred? Why are you here?"

"My family's moving here. I figured since you won't move back to our city, then I'll move here, to be with you."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "You shouldn't do that, Tancred. You have friends at Bloor's who care about you and that will miss you."

"But so do you, Emma. And those other friends aren't as important to me as you. With them, talking to them on the phone or online will be wonderful, but that would never, ever work for you. I have to see you, have to be with you or I'll go crazy, Emma. You're my world, my life Emma. I love you more than life itself."

Emma smiled slightly with tears in her eyes as she looked at Tancred in surprise. No one had ever done anything like that for her. Tancred was moving a whole continent to be with her, just some ordinary girl. But she wasn't ordinary, not to Tancred, the boy she loved who now loved her back. No, who had always loved her back. "Oh, Tancred, I-"

"You don't even have to say it." He broke in, and leaned down to kiss her. Right before his lips touched hers he said, "I remember."

* * *

**Yay its done! and i'm sorry I've left all of you guys waiting, but I've been VERY busy. But with my other story, which you guys should definitely check out called "why i hate love" will be updated multiple times in the next few weeks, or at least I'm hoping it will. I will try to have another chapter up by tuesday at the latest, if you've been wondering about it. It's supposed to be a good story, and I like the idea of it.**

**So thank you to all of you who reviewed and stuck with me even though I wasn't updating, or because I made uploading mistakes (sorry for repeating a chapter in the chapter before this one) but anyways I appreciate all of you guys and thanks for everything!**

**Now give me a final review!  
it'll make my day :)  
****and read Why I Hate Love and review that too  
because i said so :)  
****now press it!  
press review!  
l  
****l  
****l  
V **


End file.
